<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>next thing you know you’ll be saying you care by Moonberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954282">next thing you know you’ll be saying you care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonberry/pseuds/Moonberry'>Moonberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, no beta we die like Glenn, not quite established relationship but they’ve done this before, one vague allusion to abuse in yuri’s past, wrist restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonberry/pseuds/Moonberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ashe— damn you— stop teasing,” Yuri groaned, the shaky desperation in his voice turning his words into less of a command and more of a plea.</p><p>Ashe, smiling, ceased moving for just a moment, for just long enough to force a whine from the back of Yuri’s throat, before going back to his feather-light touches. “And where’s the fun in that?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>next thing you know you’ll be saying you care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this on a whim in the span of a day. enjoy, my fellow starving yuriashe stans</p><p>cw: there’s one small, blink and you’ll miss it line that alludes to yuri’s implied past. it’s minor but it’s there so i thought it was better to warn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ashe— damn you— stop teasing,” Yuri groaned, the shaky desperation in his voice turning his words into less of a command and more of a plea.</p><p>Ashe, smiling, ceased moving for just a moment, for just long enough to force a whine from the back of Yuri’s throat, before going back to his feather-light touches. “And where’s the fun in that?” he asked, leaning over Yuri’s prone form with his head rested in his free hand, gazing down at him with fondness and a twinkle of laughter.</p><p>“The fun,” Yuri said, trying for stern and missing the mark, “is that you’ll get to watch me cum. I don’t think you appreciate how much of a reward that is, friend.” He tugged at his restraints, grunting at the fruitless effort.</p><p>“Tempting,” Ashe admitted, “but I’ll get to watch that either way, whether it’s sooner or later, won’t I?”</p><p>“Ugh,” Yuri groaned, tossing his head back against the pillow as Ashe’s fingers tightened around him in a firm stroke. See, this was why sleeping with a person with skilled lockpocking fingers was both the best and the worst. Ashe knew exactly what he was doing. Exactly how much pressure to apply, how to ease off exactly as he wanted to, how to trace the most delicate of lines and how to push just hard enough, just shy of what Yuri wanted.</p><p>Ashe chuckled softly. “Is that so?” he asked, bending to leave light kisses along Yuri’s hipbone. When Ashe ventured so far as to nip at the soft skin there, Yuri found himself forced to bite his lip to hold back a moan, because nope. Just a shade too vulnerable, thanks. Not going to happen.</p><p>To Yuri’s dismay, Ashe’s hand left his dick entirely, resting (admittedly comfortingly, but actually, no, not admittedly, like hell was he going to admit it) on his hip.</p><p>“What are you—“ Yuri started, but Ashe (damn him) put a finger to his mouth to silence him. And Yuri (damning himself) went along with it.</p><p>“It’s alright, Yuri,” said Ashe, dragging that accursed (wonderful) finger down from Yuri’s lips to the side of his throat, seemingly unaware of the trail of tingles he left in its wake.</p><p>“It’s alright, is it?” Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow and shooting for sardonic. No small feat with Ashe making his heart flutter as if he was some kind of wide-eyed kid with a crush.</p><p>“I’m being serious,” Ashe said. “If it makes you feel more comfortable to hold back, you can, but you really don’t have to.” The pads of his fingers traced along Yuri’s collarbone, his other hand nudging Yuri’s knees apart so he could settle himself between them.</p><p>“I’m feeling pretty— ah!— comfortable right now,” Yuri quipped, gasping as Ashe’s fingers wrapped around his cock, his other hand stroking up and down his thigh.</p><p>“You’re feeling pretty? Good,” said Ashe.</p><p>“Cracking wise doesn’t suit you, little sparrow,” Yuri lied through his teeth.</p><p>“Good to know,” Ashe said, the quirk in his eyebrows enough to broadcast that he didn’t buy it for a second. He leant down close enough for Yuri to feel his breath against his lips, Yuri’s length still firmly in his grasp, and murmured “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>And then they were kissing, and it was hard to think about anything else.</p><p>“I meant what I said earlier,” Ashe said as he drew away, gracefully pretending not to hear the mortifying sound of loss that crawled its way from Yuri’s throat.</p><p>Yuri hurriedly put himself back together. “You usually mean what you say. Honest to a fault. It’ll get you hurt one day, mark my words. Not that it isn’t endearing.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Ashe graciously let him finish before wrapping his hand around both their cocks. Yuri gasped, jerking from the friction.</p><p>“A little warning next time,” he complained, but honestly, he didn’t put his heart into it.</p><p>Ashe laughed softly. “Noted. But as I was saying.”</p><p>“A-as you were saying. Please, don’t let me stop you. Love to hear that— nngh— that pretty voice of yours.”</p><p>The smile Ashe gave him was so soft, so fond, and not flustered at all. Damn it, damn him, why wasn’t it working?</p><p>“You’re not fooling me, Yuri,” Ashe told him, that smile shining through in his voice, warming his voice in the exact same way it didn’t warm Yuri’s heart, thank you very much. “And you don’t have to try. You don’t have to be in control, or above it all, or anything else. If you can’t let go, I get it. I really do. But don’t think you have to be something to impress me.”</p><p>Yuri swallowed. “Careful, aren’t you getting a little carried away there, sparrow?”</p><p>Ashe laughed, mixed in with a pant. “I thought you wanted me to get carried away.”</p><p>And, well, Yuri couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. Were they not bound above his head, he would’ve put his hands up in surrender. “I concede. Still, you’re getting dangerously emotional for a man with a hand full of cock. Next you’ll be spouting romantic nonsense like ‘oh, Yuri, I care about you’.”</p><p>Ashe met his eye, and Yuri kind of knew he was fucked.</p><p>“I do care about you,” Ashe said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Straw, meet camel’s back.</p><p>Yuri let out all of his breath at once, interrupted by a hiccoughing inhale brought on by Ashe’s ministrations. It wasn’t a sob, it wasn’t a sob. Right? Right. Okay. He let his eyes slip shut as he tried to wade through the tidal wave of feelings — those kinds of feelings reserved for the young and naïve — that washed him away, which was kind of a difficult task when he took into consideration the skin-on-skin contact that kept him tethered to the shore.</p><p>“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay. Walked right into that one.”</p><p>“Sure did,” Ashe said with a laugh, and the huskiness in his voice surprised Yuri’s eyes right back open. The rise and fall of Ashe’s freckled shoulders as his breathing hastened really was a sight to behold. Something Yuri had learned over the last few encounters was that neither freckle nor flush stopped at Ashe’s face.</p><p>(To say nothing of the look on his sweet face that was turning Yuri’s insides to jelly. Because. There was nothing to say.)</p><p>Ashe slid a steadying hand to Yuri’s waist. “I care about you, Yuri,” he repeated, and his tone told Yuri that he’d noticed exactly how much his previous casual statement had done to him.</p><p>“I bet you... ah,” Yuri began, planning to say something like ‘say that to all the pretty boys’, but alas. The frog in his throat and the hand on his dick conspired to stop that from happening.</p><p>“I do,” Ashe said, his adventurous fingers circling Yuri’s nipple. “I care about you, and I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. Because it’s the truth.”</p><p>“Sap,” Yuri accused, blinking rapidly, not for any particular reason, no.</p><p>Ashe laughed. “Yeah,” he said. Apparently he didn’t have anything else to say, because he bent to take Yuri’s other nipple into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, hell,” Yuri hissed when he felt the lightest scraping of teeth.</p><p>Ashe looked up, detaching from Yuri’s chest with an obscene/sacred wet pop. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” he teased, wearing a smirk, and wow, was that ever a rare and precious sight.</p><p>And Yuri decided all at once: fuck it. “Someone’s going to get hurt if you don’t do that again.”</p><p>How did Ashe make his eyes smile like that? Was it by accident? Did he even know he was doing it? “Well,” said the man of the hour, laughter in his voice like tinkling birdsong, “we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”</p><p>See, Yuri couldn’t answer, because Yuri was moaning.</p><p>“Does that feel good, Yuri?” Ashe murmured against hot skin. “Am I doing alright?”</p><p>“You’re doing better than alright, and I’d stake my life on the fact that you know it.”</p><p>Ashe hummed in agreement. “Yes, but I like to hear you say it.”</p><p>What Yuri would’ve liked to do was come up with some witty line of praise to sweep Ashe off his feet, knock off the socks that he’d already long discarded. What Yuri actually did was whimper as Ashe tightened his grip on the two of them.</p><p>“I like to hear you in general, actually,” Ashe said, kissing his way up to Yuri’s throat.</p><p>“Tell me what else you like,” Yuri breathed. He ground himself against Ashe, trying to capture at least a little bit of friction that he didn’t have to wait for Ashe to give.</p><p>“Ah!— Th-that, for starters,” was Ashe’s first answer, gasps giving way to chuckles. He went back to Yuri’s neck, leaving marks that Yuri might be able to face in the mirror tomorrow without his stomach roiling, which was kind of a weird thought.</p><p>Yuri made a sound that, had he wanted to put in the effort, he could probably have passed off as a hum of interest. But... really. Come on. Was it worth it, at this point? It was a moan. He knew it. Ashe knew it. He knew that Ashe knew it. Et cetera, ad nauseum.</p><p>“You know what else?” asked Ashe, and Yuri could feel his smile. “I like you.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s it,” said Yuri, his heart clenching in a horribly pleasant way. “Come up here and kiss me.”</p><p>Ashe complied, though not quite as hurriedly as Yuri would’ve liked. He hovered above him for a moment, and Yuri decided that just wouldn’t do, surging up to crash their lips together. Ashe hummed against his lips as they sank back down together. He kicked up the intensity with which he pumped the two of them, swallowing a keening groan from Yuri as their mouths opened to one another.</p><p>Yuri pulled at the soft, smooth ropes keeping his hands at bay. Not out of any desire to free them (though, the things he could do should the binds suddenly snap...), but more to feel the pressure on his wrists, to help him arch his back and push against Ashe just so. Ashe hummed at the contact, open and unabashed, grinding back as well as he could without disrupting the rhythm of his hands.</p><p>There was a special something, Yuri thought, to the taste of Ashe’s breath in his mouth. Something to the honest little noises he’d never dream of hiding, to the certainty of emotion plain in all his touches. And really, with that white hot fire burning hotter by the second, surrounded by Ashe, all he could do was let himself drown in it.</p><p>And then Ashe pulled away.</p><p>“What are you...?” Yuri demanded, getting the funny feeling he was repeating himself.</p><p>Ashe peered down at him through heavy-lidded, lust-darkened eyes. When he spoke, his words were more breath than voice. “You said I could watch you. Well, there’s nothing I’d like to see more.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuri said intelligently.</p><p>Ashe’s smile was that of a man who knew he was getting the answer he wanted before he’d even asked the question. His free hand wandered Yuri’s chest, steering tantalisingly clear of the most sensitive parts. “Can I?”</p><p>“Yes!” Yuri answered. “Yes, just—“ He paused to exhale. “Just keep going.”</p><p>With a wordless nod, Ashe did just that. He pumped faster, firmer, and Yuri had the absolute bliss of watching Ashe’s sculpted archer shoulders shake. Holy hell, the sensations alone would be enough to bring him to his peak, he knew that, but the visuals didn’t hurt one bit.</p><p>He didn’t realise he’d stopped paying attention to the hand exploring his torso until a tweak of his nipple made him cry out.</p><p>“That’s it,” said Ashe, breathless and clearly not far behind. “Let go. It’s okay.”</p><p>Yuri could feel his own breaths shallowing, but that awareness was muffled by that familiar haze that could dull his concentration only when he was right on the edge. It was all he could do to stare at Ashe’s face as the waves began to crest.</p><p>He was... pretty sure he said something, and at one point or another his eyes must have slipped shut, because he was conscious of opening them again as he dully realised he’d spilled all over his abdomen. (Not that that was unexpected. Where else was it supposed to go?)</p><p>“Yuri,” Ashe breathed. Yuri looked to Ashe’s face and found him awed. Then looked to his hand to find it clasped clasped around just his cock, perfectly still. It hadn’t even occurred to Yuri that Ashe had released him, but come to think of it, he was grateful he’d thought to do that before pleasure turned to discomfort.</p><p>“What are you waiting for, handsome?” Yuri asked with a wink, noting to himself that his perfected cheeky edge wasn’t quite there, but taking comfort in the fact that he didn’t think Ashe would be noticing anything right then.</p><p>“Can I... on you...?”</p><p>Yuri shrugged, arcing his back just a little, just for the spectacle. “I insist. What’s a little more mess?”</p><p>Ashe gasped at that, nodding his head and stroking himself with such concentration that he bit his lip. Cute. Radiant, actually. But that might’ve been the afterglow talking. It also might not have been, but that’s how Yuri filed it away regardless. Why ruin such a nice moment with introspection?</p><p>The choked whimper Ashe made when he came was a sound Yuri would replay in his mind when he was alone.</p><p>With a sigh, Ashe collapsed onto the mattress at Yuri’s side, giving him a peck on the cheek before laughing breathily.</p><p>“You’re planning on untying me before nodding off, I hope,” Yuri drawled, not feeling so far from sleep himself.</p><p>Ashe almost sprang up at that. “Right, of course,” he said, putting those talented fingers to work on the knots without delay. Mere seconds passed before Yuri’s hands were freed.</p><p>“Are you feeling sore at all?” Ashe asked as Yuri rubbed at his wrists.</p><p>“Nothing I can’t handle,” he answered breezily, moving his shoulders in circles to work out the kinks.</p><p>Ashe hummed for a moment. “Wait here,” he said, navigating carefully over Yuri and hopping off the bed.</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on moving,” Yuri returned.</p><p>Ashe chuckled. “Good. Keep it that way. I’ll fetch a cloth to get you cleaned up, and if you’re still uncomfortable once that’s taken care of I can massage your shoulders, if you like.”</p><p>“Ha,” said Yuri, disbelieving. Not doubting the sincerity of Ashe’s offer, of course not. It was just hard, sometimes, to remember how earnest this man really was. “You won’t catch me saying no to that.”</p><p>As he watched Ashe go (and wasn’t that a nice view?), Yuri pondered his own surprise. Not many people could catch him off guard. But Ashe managed it. Regularly. Accidentally. Unwittingly. That... was something special indeed.</p><p>Maybe he’d tell him at some point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey come hang out on twitter @moonberrytxt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>